Algo de cenicienta
by Maaya Holic
Summary: Dias ordinarios en la segunda nave de Circus, eso creia Gareki hasta que le ordenaron algo muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Karneval y aunque no soy muy experta en la comedia, creo que me divertí mucho al idealizarlo y redactarlo. Lo he dividido en Actos, espero disfruten el 1

_Dissclaimer: Karneval y sus personajes son propiedad de Touya Mikanagi, yo solo soy una simple adicta de su obra._

-

**Acto 1: Así están las cosas, ¡serás nuestra heroína!**

-¡¿UNA OBRA DE TEATRO?!- Gareki estaba totalmente desconcertado, la tripulación del primer barco se hallaba reunida en el gran salón.

Como bien sabrán, parte de las actividades de Circus es regalar alguna función especial a los ciudadanos, ello después de realizados los patrullajes en dichas comunidades.

-¡Sip! ¿Verdad que es divertido Gareki-kun? Y lo que es mejor, haremos todo un nuevo libreto, así ustedes (el pequeño Nai incluido) podrán participar.

-¡Cállate Yogi! ¡Yo nunca participaría en algo así!- el moreno lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos.

- Juju…parece que estas muy emocionado, opino que será interesante, además será la primera vez en que yo también participe en una obra, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ok.

-¡Joder!...maldito cuatro ojos…¡¿Pero es que todos quieren fastidiarme?!

-Yo…yo creo que será muy divertido Gareki, no sé que sea "obra" pero daré lo mejor de mi- Los ojos del pequeño brillaban con tanta fuerza que Gareki solo volteo la vista a otro sitio.

-Yo sigo sin comprender que es lo que te molesta tanto mocoso , el papel va acorde a tu carácter y las ovejas se esmeraron mucho en la organización-

-Eva, tal vez Gareki-kun solo este nervioso, digo, yo recuerdo la primera vez que actue, fue en la obra de la Bella Durmiente, fue un éxito enorme- El rubio se perdia en sus recuerdos como siempre.

-Pero…¡Esto no es lo mismo! ¡Maldicion! ¡Y no me veas asi Nai!

Nai se mostraba muy preocupado, en verdad comenzaba a dudar de que tan bueno era eso de "obra"

-Lo…lo siento

-No tienes porque gritarle a Nai, es mejor respetes lo que se ha planteado a menos que quieras enfrentarte a las ovejas de nuevo, recuerdo que no te fue muy bien aquella vez que las retaste-

-Tsukumo tiene razón Gareki-kun, vamos será divertido.

Podían escucharse algunas risitas de un par de presentes, pero Yogi hizo lo posible por no prestar atención.

-Ok, ya estamos todos enterados, terminaremos esta reunión entonces, usaremos este mismo salón para el ensayo general. Hasta entonces sigan con sus actividades y Yogi, no olvides que Akari te tiene agendado para revisión hoy.

-Ah….erm…noooo….- Yogi salió del lugar con una expresión de terror.

Todos los demás comenzaron a retirarse, Nai se fue junto a Tsukumo y Hirato junto a Eva (quienes seguían riendo por lo bajo). Dentro, solo quedo Gareki observando con odio la copia del libreto que le entregaron, al fin podíamos saber cuál era la molestia del chico.

Titulo: Algo de Cenicienta…  
Reparto:  
Hada madrina: Tsukumo  
Madrastra: Eva  
Hermanastra 1: Yogi  
Hermanastra 2: Nai  
Principe: Hirato  
**CENICIENTA: GAREKI**

Solo dios sabe como terminara todo esto…

[Esto es solo mera introduccion ok, no me peguen porque sea tan corto, si alguien desea darme mas ideas las acepto con gusto n.n]


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ ¿pensaron que solo subiría un capitulo hoy? Pues no, resulta que soy buena y tuve tiempo de subir este también aun así espero sus comentarios para ver que les gustaría leer en este fic, que de Karneval casi no hay en español u.u

**Titulo: Algo de Cenicienta**  
**Fandom: Karneval**  
**Pareja: Un poco de HiratoxGareki**  
**Género: Comedia**

**Acto 2: Preparativos y ¡¿vestidos?!**

Ya no había nada que hacer, Gareki tuvo que resignarse a cumplir con su papel, lo que el creía una broma de mal gusto parecía ser un magno evento esperado por muchos y muchas (el moreno era bastante popular entre las chicas de la segunda nave). Personas iba y venían por todo el lugar llevando materiales, accesorios, vestuario, vestidos...El chico se detuvo en seco, sintió como un terrible escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y después vino una (otra más) terrible revelación:

-¡¿LLEVARE VESTIDO?!- Solo en su habitación, la frase que había gritado retumbo por todo el lugar.

Vamos Gareki, eso era más que obvio o ¿acaso nunca leíste ese cuento? Tsubaki solía leerles a los pequeños hermanos, tuviste que haber escuchado esa historia. En fin, la autora de este fanfic cree que deberías estar más preocupado por otro detalle, pero como también le gusta verte en aprietos (y como en estos temas eres bastante tontito) esperaras un poco más.

-Gareki ha estado muy callado estos días, ¿estará bien?- El pequeño niji traía consigo varias flores de papel, la cuales serian parte de la decoración.

-Solo está un poquito nervioso, es bastante normal. ¿Ya has ensayado tus líneas pequeño Nai?-

-Sip, no diré muchas cosas, eso es bueno porque temía hacerlo mal, Tsukumo me ayuda con ello.

-Yo creo que te lucirás en ese papel, serás una hermanastra muy mona, con un pequeño arreglo en tu cabello nadie notara que eres un pequeño.- El rubio estaba demasiado emocionado, ya había recibido su vestuario y no dejaba de preguntar a todos sobre cada detallito.

Y así, todos seguían con los preparativos, la obra se presentaría en 2 días y había que dejar bien en alto el nombre de Circus.

Yo se que a estas alturas varias de las lectoras deben de haber adivinado cual sería el más grande problema para Gareki en este papel, confió en que ustedes si han escuchado la historia de Cenicienta.

_[-"Tu, sin duda alguna, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido"_  
_-"Pe…pero yo no soy digna de su afecto mi querido Príncipe"_  
_-"Cenicienta, hay algo que quiero pedirte"_  
_-"¿Pedirme? Yo…."_  
_-"Se mi esposa, se mía y prometo que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo…"_  
_El príncipe acerco su rostro al de su amada, la miro fijamente para después darle un tierno y delicado BESO.]_

-¡ARRRGH! ¡Yo no pienso hacer eso!

Gareki irrumpió en el gran salón, donde se hallaba Hirato, practicando sus líneas.

-Dudo mucho que a estas alturas se pueda modificar el guion, además este es el tema principal en esta historia Gareki, es solo una actuación no creo que haya algo de que avergonzarse…fufu.

-¡Tu eres el mas enfermo de todos en este lugar! ¿Actuación? Si como no, ponerme un vestido a es demasiado para mi, que suerte que Tsubame no esté por aquí, sin duda seré la burla del lugar.

-Yo pienso lo contrario, gozas de mucha popularidad entre las chicas, sobre todo las enfermeras quienes no han dejado de hacerme preguntas, son tan lindas esas chicas.

-Maldicion, ¡me suicidare! Sí, eso hare, lo siento por Nai a quien le prometí ayudarle con su búsqueda, pero no hay otra salida.- El muchacho corrió hacia uno de los ventanales, obviamente intentaba huir.

-Yo en tu lugar no haría eso, no querrás hacer enojar a mis pequeñas banshee- Del sombrero de Hirato salieron dos seres con apariencia de chiquillas, eran el arma más poderosa de aquel sujeto.

-Joder- Gareki se vio rodeado, no quería meterse en problemas con Hirato, no era conveniente.

-Creo que no será necesario que ensayemos, pareces bastante preparado, te recomiendo descanses muchacho, o ¿debería decir "amada mía"?- El más alto, soltaba risitas y no dejaba de mirar al enfado Gareki, este ultimo decidió marcharse de ese salón, en efecto, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Haz algo para evitar todo esto, o juro que me largo de esta nave.

-Ya te dije que no se cancelara.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-¿Hablas sobre el beso?

-¡Solo evítame el tener que golpear tu maldito rostro en plena actuación!

Gareki desapareció, lo más seguro es que pasaría el resto del día encerrado en su habitación, deseando que cierto individuo muriera al día siguiente. Si, así suele ser este chico, lastima por él porque yo no pienso acabar así mi historia.

-

[Dudas, comentarios, agresiones (?)]


	3. Chapter 3

He vuelto *se esconde tras un árbol*, antes que nada muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios T-T, cuando inicie este fic no había nada de Karneval y ahora que regreso veo como se ha ido llenando la web de bellos relatos. Tarde pero seguro, ok se que no hay excusa así que seré honesta ME BLOQUEE *llora* y fue algo traumante, tuve que releer el manga otra vez, estudiar a los personajes, mirar el anime y todo para lograr este capítulo, encima de que tuve que buscar algo de tiempo libre en mi agenda súper saturada (maldito trabajo xD).

Así que he de hacerles algunas aclaraciones para que no se líen al momento de leer:

-Nai llama al moreno "Gareki" , sin términos como "san, kun", es el único que lo llama así.

-He modificado el nombre de la reina de circus, es "Iva" y no "Eva" como antes solía creerse.

-No hay Yaoi (sorry) sin embargo he dejado por ahí ya definidas algunas parejitas ewe.

**Acto 3: Tiempo de vestidos y encajes.**

Otro día más, en Circus siempre es la misma rutina, al no ser miembros de la organización los niños nuevos no eran más que huéspedes que solían perder el tiempo vagando por la nave, yendo de compras con Yogi, ayudando en pequeñas tareas, cosas simples y ya habituales para Gareki, uno de esos niños. Sí, esa era su nueva vida, bastante aburrida para alguien acostumbrado a ir donde quisiera sin que una oveja le negara accesos, Gareki moriría para que esta vez fuera igual, pero no; la tortura sigue para el moreno, la tortura sigue porque la autora así lo desea.

Se había encerrado en su habitación la tarde anterior, justo después de tener una discusión con Hirato sobre la escena más importante de la obra. De más está decir que esa noche no pudo dormir, el menor tuvo horribles pesadillas de lo que sería su puesta en escena; ya no sabía qué era lo peor, si llevar vestido o "esa" espantosa línea en el guión que solo dios sabe a quién se le ocurrió dejar sabiendo que un chico sería cenicienta, (obviamente ustedes saben que soy culpable jojojo~).

Fastidiado pero no resignado (sí, el moreno aún albergaba esperanzas de que algún actor muriera o que hubiera una redada sorpresa) decidió salir a investigar un poco, tal vez a boicotear los preparativos, tal vez a arrojar a alguien por las escaleras; oh sí, el lado oscuro de Gareki había salido a flote.

-¿Merodeando Gareki-kun?~

Frente al menor apareció un chico de gafas y mirada gatuna, mostraba una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción.

-¿Yo? Tch...¿insinúas algo?

Gareki se mostró retador, ese chico frente a él le producía el mismo malestar que Hirato, obviamente esos 2 tenían como hobbie el molestarlo por cualquier cosa.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie más por aquí, y luces muy sospechoso es bastante claro que tramas algo.

-¡Ja! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¿sabes?

-¿Como ir con Tsukumo-chan a que te tome medidas?

-¿Me...didas?

-Para tu elegante vestuario Gareki-kun ¿lo has olvidado? Se suponía que hoy tenías ese compromiso con Tsukumo-chan, a la cual dejaste plantada, pero no te preocupes porque me hice cargo de eso.

Gareki recordó lo de las pruebas de vestuario pero no entendía de lo que hablaba el molesto cuatro ojos frente suyo.

-...

-Vamos, ¿creíste que solo por no ir a las medidas te salvarías de esto? Ya te lo dije, me hice cargo de eso así que haz el favor de cumplir con tu papel.

-No voy a usar ve...ves..vestido y si no tiene mis medidas no habrá confección...

-Eres lento, ¿no dice todo mundo en esta nave que eres un genio?

-Y tu eres un fastidio ¿no deberías estar en la primer nave jugando con tus plantitas?

El ambiente se torno tenso, con miradas asesinas entre esos chicos que Iva juraba eran idénticos si se les veía bien.

-Mocoso, deberías saber lo que tuve que hacer.

-Ve a quejarte a otro sitio, "chico plantita".

-Tú...¡¿acaso sabes quién tuvo que dejarse medir en tu lugar?! Es molesto que me comparen contigo ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? ¿Tuviste que usar vestido? ¿Y frente a la chica que te gusta? Que pena me da tu caso, idiota.

-¡Cállate! Mocoso estúpido, quien ríe al último ríe mejor, es cierto, tuve que soportar la vergüenza de llevar vestido frente a la hermosa Tsukumo-chan y además aguantar las burlas por parte de Iva-san pero...

-Ah, olvide mencionar a la reina de esta nave, debió ser horrible para ti~

-¡Déjate de sarcasmos! A ti te vera todo el pueblo, incluido Yogi-san, tú eres quien saldrá lleno de encajes y besará a Hirato-san FRENTE A TODOS, y si...también frente a Nai-kun.

-¡POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Yogi con todo esto?!

-Ja, también mencione a Nai-kun~

El miembro de Circus se mostro triunfante en aquella pelea verbal.

-¡También lo iba a mencionar a él! ¡No me dejaste terminar!

-Sí, como digas, mocoso. Mañana no te salvaras, por cierto, ten cuidado de no tropezar tal vez deberías practicar caminar con esas bellas zapatillas~

-¡Jiki-kun! Deja de perder el tiempo-desu~

-Kii-chan, voy enseguida, le daba algunos consejos a Gareki-kun sobre mañana.

-¿Ah? No creo que tenga remedio, es de la segunda nave-desu~

-Jaja, es lo que pensé Kii-chan, vayámonos entonces.

Y allá iban los dos miembros mas carismáticos de la primer nave, dejando atrás a un Gareki enfurecido, avergonzado y confundido.

-Ese par de ? ¿#+*

-Decir malas palabras está prohibido mee~ ensucia la imagen de Circus mee~

-¡Yo hablo como se me dé la gana!

-Ese tipo de conductas son sancionadas mee~ procederé conforme al reglamento mee~

Y ahora, allá iba Gareki, cargado por varias ovejas que no dejaban de darle golpecitos con sus bastones.

-¿Are? ¿Gareki-kun?

El rubio entusiasta de la nave había aparecido, salvo al menor de las ovejas y una vez que éste recupero el aliento se percato de la presencia del niji también.

-Gareki, ¿hiciste enojar a las ovejitas?

-Gareki-kun, ellas solo hacen su trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, déjenme tranquilo.

-Gareki, ¿viniste a ensayar?

-¿Ah?

-Nai-chan y yo estamos ensayando nuestras líneas para mañana, deberías unírtenos, sería divertido.

-Sí Gareki, esto de "obra" es divertido.

-Habla por ti Nai, yo lo que quiero es morir.

-¿Eehh?~ Gareki-kun, no es para tanto, admito que fue sorpresivo pero será divertido.

-Oi... ¿se supone que es divertido para ti vestir de chica?

-Eso...pues seré la hermanastra, ella es mala pero creo que en el fondo aprecia a Cenicienta.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿Y tú Nai?

-¿Yo? Umm pues es entretenido.

-Tú, es obvio que no sabes nada...

-Ya ya, Gareki-kun ensaya con nosotros, si lo deseas puedo tomar el lugar de Hirato-san, a ver...

"Eres la dama más hermosa que jamás he conocido, si me concedieras este baile sería feliz..."

El rubio se había inclinado frente a Gareki, ya estaba metido en el papel, el moreno lo miro molesto.

-Amm... ¿Gareki-kun? Es aquí donde me das tu mano

-Tú...eres... ¡un idiota!

Y lo que recibió Yogi fue un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Dolió!..auu..tal...tal vez...sea mejor…Ensayar...otra escena...

El rubio sollozaba como solía hacer cada que Gareki lo golpeaba, mientras que Nai miraba curioso al moreno.

-Gareki ¿por qué tu cara esta roja?

Y he aquí el súper ataque de pureza del pequeño Nai, haciendo felices a muchas lectoras.

-¿Are? ¿Gareki...kun?

El rubio se había olvidado del dolor por completo, elevo su vista cruzándola con la del moreno el cual al percatarse emprendió la huída.

-¡Todos son un fastidio!

-¡Ah, Gareki-kun! ¡Las ovejas! ¡Te reprenderán de nuevo!...Moo~ ya se fue.

-Yogi ¿por qué Gareki esta tan molesto?

-Amm pues, es solo pánico escénico pequeño Nai. Aunque encuentro esos nervios muy lindos.

-¿Lindos?

-Jeje, sip muy lindos; pero sigamos con nuestro ensayo ¿ok?

Así, ambos chicos reanudaron sus ensayos, ninguno se preocupo por lo que pasaba Gareki, tal vez porque pensaban que al final la resignación era lo único que le quedaría al moreno, como cuando tuvo que vestir de Nyanperowna para cubrir a Yogi.

-Dime ¿qué piensas hacer con el show de mañana?

En otra de las peculiares salas de la segunda nave se hallaban conversando 2 personas, al parecer tomaba el té para hacer más amena su charla.

-¿Que qué pienso hacer? No sé a qué se deba esa pregunta, es obvia la respuesta. Se hará y punto.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que terminen arruinándolo.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse sensei, tengo todo bajo control, además de que esta vez actuare en la presentación.

-Es precisamente porque tú estarás allí que me preocupo.

-Oh~ saber que Akari-sensei se preocupa por mi es algo que no puedo ignorar...

-¡¿Quién se preocupa por ti, bastardo?! ¡Hablo de Circus y lo sabes!

-¿En serio? Y yo que me había emocionado, sen-sei~

-Hirato...¡maldito, si algo falla no vengas a pedir ayuda!

-Jaja~ no seas tan negativo Akari-san, te diré esto para que te tranquilices; ya que Gareki-kun está algo "nervioso" decidí que tendríamos que improvisar algunas escenas y modificar otras.

- ¿Ah sí? Supongo que entonces el chico está más tranquilo.

- En realidad no lo sabe, es su castigo por ser tan necio fufu~

-Tú...hallas divertido molestar a los demás ¿cierto?

- ¿Celoso, Akari-san?

- ¡Púdrete! Yo me largo de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El peli rosa salió totalmente furioso de aquel sitio, cualquier parecido con el moreno protagonista de este relato es mera coincidencia. Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Siempre he pensado que Akari y Gareki son iguales en carácter, son como su versión futura y pasada respectivamente ¿no lo creen?

Estaban a menos de un día para la presentación y para fortuna de Gareki todos estaban más que listos.

¿Están listos para la función? ¿Qué creen que planee Hirato? ¿Cómo será el vestido de Gareki? ¿Yogi se sonrojará al ver a Cenicienta? ¿Akari realmente muere de celos? Todo esto y más en el capítulo 4~ (si el trabajo en la oficina me lo permite claro esta u.u).


	4. Chapter 4

¡Volví! Y en menos de 8 días he terminado el capitulo 4, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews~ me hace tan feliz que les este gustando este fic, amo Karneval con todo mi corazoncito y hago lo que puedo para que esto les guste.

El anime se termino la semana pasada T-T que triste…

Solo por eso, decidí consentir a las fans del Yoreki, me lo pidieron y yo las consiento~ este capítulo es Yoreki por completo, no hay porn ni nada esas "vulgaridades" xDD pero si mucho sentimiento romántico de parte de un chico ewe.

Lean y sean felices conmigo~

**Acto 4: El desayuno y la traición de Nyanperowna**

Las últimas horas había transcurrido en total calma. Ya no se escuchaban ruidos de personas yendo y viniendo por la nave. Tal vez por ello Gareki pudo dormir tranquilamente, pronto los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación obligándole a despertar.

Tomo un baño, se vistió y se arreglo el rebelde cabello que poseía; y en efecto, todo seguía tan callado en la nave ¿sería peligroso salir? Justo en eso pensaba el moreno cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Gareki-kun ¿puedo pasar?

"¿Yogi?" Si bien pensó en negarle la entrada algo le dijo que no debía preocuparse, así que le permitió ingresar, el rubio llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida.

-Ah~ menos mal que estas aquí Gareki-kun~

-¿Dónde se supone que estaría si no es aquí?

-Jeje~ es cierto, Gareki-kun, te he traído el desayuno.

El rubio le sonreía como siempre solía hacer y al moreno le dolió el estomago, tal vez era por hambre.

-Llevas mucho sin acompañarnos en el comedor Gareki-kun supuse que no has comido como debes y ya sabes, estas en crecimiento, no puedes descuidarte así.

-No es como si odiara comer con ustedes, pero últimamente prefiero estar solo.

-¿Are? Gareki-kun no digas eso, aunque bueno, entiendo que esta semana ha sido algo…

-¿Algo?

El moreno miro amenazante al mayor, esperando no se atreviera a mencionar su embarazosa situación.

-Amm…bien ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos, Gareki-kun?

-¿Ah? ¿Tú también lo harás?

-¡Sip! Decidi acompañarte, desayunar solo no es divertido.

-¿Desde cuándo desayunar tiene que ser divertido?

-¡Desde siempre Gareki-kun~! Anda, come tu cereal, he traído también fruta fresca, pan tostado, miel y jugo.

Yogi fue dejando los alimentos en la mesita de tareas (donde Nai solia repasar sus lecciones), lo hacía al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una extraña melodía (algo como un "ding dong dang"). El moreno de a poco se acerco a la mesita para finalmente sentarse frente al rubio.

No iba a negar que estaba hambriento pero el que Yogi luciera tan tranquilo le ponía nervioso, quería preguntarle el por qué no estaba apoyando en el montaje del show pero no era conveniente iniciar con ese tema, así que solo se dedico a desayunar.

-Ese cereal es delicioso ¿cierto?

-Umm, no sé, es solo cereal, sabe bien, creo.

-Y debes de probar estas fresas, también son deliciosas.

El rubio rebano unas cuantas frutillas dejándolas caer en el plato del moreno, le sirvió más cereal y lo invito a seguir degustando. En vista de que lucía muy ansioso por una opinión, el chico de cabellos oscuros decidió comentar.

-Bueno, ciertamente tienen buen sabor.

-¿De verdad? ¡YAY~! Eso es genial Gareki-kun~

-Te emocionas por algo tan simple ¿no crees?

-¿Are? Es que veras Gareki-kun, este desayuno corre por mi cuenta.

-¿Eh?

-Sip, es que fui muy temprano al pueblo cercano y me di a la tarea de comprar esto.

-¿Y para qué harías eso? Se supone que aquí hay una cocina repleta de comida.

-¿Para qué…? Bueno…eso…yo…

-Habla claro, no te comprendo.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es vergonzoso!

Yogi se había puesto rojo como un tomate, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y mirando de reojo al menor, hablo bajito:

-Yo quería desayunar con Gareki-kun ¿acaso es algo malo?

-¿Ah?... Eres extraño.

-¿Ex…extraño?

-Pues sí, creo que hay mejores compañías que yo.

-Eso no es cierto, Gareki-kun es buena compañía.

-No creo que los demás te apoyen.

-No me importa, soy yo el que decide y digo que me agrada tu compañía, Gareki-kun~

Sonriéndole tiernamente, aquel chico de cabellos dorados le hizo sentir bien con esas palabras, era cierto que a veces se portaba como un niño pero últimamente había demostrado que también era muy maduro y sincero.

"_A ti te vera todo el pueblo, incluido Yogi-san…"_

"_y besará a Hirato-san FRENTE A TODOS"_

Que horrible recuerdo había venido a su mente y justo ahora que se hallaba supuestamente tranquilo y evitando el tema.

"_¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Yogi con todo esto?!"_

¡Sí! ¿Qué tenía que ver Yogi con el hecho de que Gareki había sido escogido para ese papel? Bueno, tal vez le molestaba porque simplemente era vergonzoso, Nai no lo entendía así que lo que el pequeño viera o escuchara lo tenía sin cuidado, pero, el resto bien sabía lo que esa escena significaba.

-¿Gareki-kun?

Salió del trance en que se hallaba y se encontró con el rubio mirándole de cerca, algo preocupado.

-¿Ah…?

-¿Estás bien? De pronto te has quedado callado y tus mejillas están rojas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Miro su reflejo en la cuchara de su cereal y en efecto, estaba sonrojado pero no entendía por qué.

-Es… estoy bien, es que hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?

-¿Eh? Tienes razón, además es verano, abriré la ventana.

¿Calor? Si como no Gareki, las lectoras saben que eso no es cierto, pero es que eres tan lindo~

Una vez el rubio abrió las ventanas regreso a su lugar, bebía tranquilamente su jugo.

-¿Mucho más fresco verdad, Gareki-kun?

-Si…creo que sí.

-Ya veo, de verdad que es agradable estar aquí, habría que hacer esto más seguido.

-Nai se molestara si no lo invitas.

-¿Eh? Yo no he dicho que no le invitare ¿acaso…no quieres que lo haga?

-¡Qué cosas dices! Eres tú el que siempre lo anda consintiendo.

-Y ¿eso te molesta, Gareki-kun?

-¡¿Por qué habría de molestarme?!

-Los niños son muy celosos, es normal que pidan atención solo para ellos jeje~

-Tú… ¡¿a quién le dices niño?!

-También dije que estabas celoso Gareki-kun~

-¡Cállate!

Y allá iba el puño de Gareki, a este paso iba a causarle algún daño cerebral a Yogi, siempre lo anda golpeando.

-¡Auch! Ok… olvida eso…jeje ~

Ambos siguieron desayunando, el rubio no dejaba de mirar a Gareki, se mostraba feliz pese a que recién había sido golpeado.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-¿Are? Ammm…es que luces contento Gareki-kun~

-¿Contento? ¿Y por eso me miras?

-¡Sip! Me gusta que Gareki-kun este feliz~

-Que tonto…

-Gareki-kun…

Repentinamente, la expresión del rubio había cambiado, ahora se veía nervioso y algo asustado.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hay con ese cambio de ánimo?

-Gareki-kuuuun….

Ahora Yogi sollozaba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! ¡Pero es que ellos creyeron que era la única forma!

-¿Qué diablos…?

Gareki no pudo decir más nada, sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y callo lentamente sobre la alfombra donde se hallaba sentado, sentía como sus ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco, mientras un Yogi nervioso y llorón le miraba totalmente arrepentido de algo.

"_-He decidido que esta es la mejor forma de traer a Gareki al show, aceptémoslo, él no cooperará._

_-¿De qué hablas Hirato-san?_

_-Iva, ¿lo has traído?_

_-Claro~ el chico de la tienda dijo que bastaría con unas pocas gotas en la bebida._

_-Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo Iva._

_-¡Díganme qué pasa!_

_-Yogi, tranquilízate._

_-Pe… pero Tsukumo-chan, Hirato-san no me explica nada._

_-Yogi, el momento de que entres en acción llego, confió en tus habilidades._

_-No lo eches a perder Yogi._

_-¿Are? ¿Qué haré?"_

La noche anterior Hirato, Iva, Tsukumo y Yogi se habían reunido, se supone que discutirían sobre el show del día siguiente pero algo raro sucedía. Entonces Hirato le explico el plan al rubio, la mañana siguiente iría a llevarle el desayuno y esperaría a que el moreno callera dormido, víctima de un somnífero que Iva había comprado en el pueblo. De esa forma, Gareki no opondría resistencia y lo llevarían al lugar donde seria la presentación. Yogi se negaba, pero le explicaron que era el más apto para esa "misión" ya que con Nai podrían ser descubiertos y además Gareki terminaría bajando la guardia si estaba con el rubio, tal vez porque "confiaba en él".

-Gareki-kun me odiara…

-Deja de llorar Yogi.

-¡Iva-neesan!

Iva hizo su aparición en aquella habitación, se acerco a Gareki y lo levanto para llevárselo.

-Tardaste demasiado, ahora tendré que apresurarme para vestirlo.

-¡Lo… lo siento! Es que Gareki-kun estaba tan feliz…

-Si como sea, apresúrate tu también, iras con Nai. Los veré en el teatro más tarde.

Y así, la primera parte del plan de Hirato, había sido completada, ¿qué más habrá tramado este hombre? ¿Cómo reaccionara Gareki cuando despierte? ¿Qué hará Yogi para recuperar la sonrisa de su amad…de su amigo?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo~ el telón se levantara y las fangirls enloquecerán~

[Reviews please~]


End file.
